powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat (Macho Carnival ver.)
A Power Morpher is a device that when wielded in some way would transform the user into a costumed superpowered crimefighter, a Power Ranger. They are used by all Power Rangers and come in a wide variety of shapes and colors. Power Morphers with Power Coins The original Power Morphers are belt buckle devices that allow the wearer to present them and say their zord's name to become a Power Ranger. They were given to the original Power Rangers by a being named Zordon, who needed five teenagers to defend the earth. These morphers were worn on the back of the rangers' belts so as not to arouse suspicion of their secret identity. Each of the original morphers contained a Power Coin which drew upon the power of the dinosaur. The roll call was always started with "It's Morphin' Time!" and each Ranger would call upon the power of their avatar: * "Tigerzord!" - White Ranger (Tommy Oliver) * "Dragonzord!" - Green Ranger (Tommy Oliver) * "Mastodon!" - Black Ranger (Zack Taylor & Adam Park) * "Pteradactyl!" - Pink Ranger (Kimberly Hart) * "Triceratops!" - Blue Ranger (Billy Cranston) * "Saber-toothed Tiger!" - Yellow Ranger (Trini Kwan & Aisha Campbell) * "Tyrannosaurus!" - Red Ranger (Jason Lee Scott & Rocky DeSantos) Power Morphers with Ninja Coins After the original Power coins were destroyed by Rito Revolto, the Rangers journeyed into the Desert of Despair to find Ninjor, creator of the original Power Coins. Instead of using the brute strength of the dinosaurs, Ninjor used the cunning and intellect of the ninja. The new ninja coins allowed the Rangers to access new power. Their roll call was: Ninja Ranger: * "We Need Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Power Ranger: * "It's Morphin' Time!" ** "White Ranger Power!" - White Ranger (Tommy Oliver) ** "Black Ranger Power!" - Black Ranger (Adam Park) ** "Pink Ranger Power!" - Pink Ranger (Kimberly Hart & Katherine Hillard) ** "Blue Ranger Power!" - Blue Ranger (Billy Cranston) ** "Yellow Ranger Power!" - Yellow Ranger (Aisha Campbell) ** "Red Ranger Power!" - Red Ranger (Rocky DeSantos) Aquitian Morphers The Aquitian Morphers were used by Aquitians to become the Alien Rangers. Once an individual proclaimed "It's Morphin Time!" the entire team would say "Aquitian Ranger Power!" to transform into their costumed counterparts. Zeonizers Zeonizers are interlocking, wrist-mounted devices that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and empower the Zeo Zords. These devices allowed the rangers to morph once an individual proclaimed "It's Morphin' Time!", followed by the team connecting the devices and calling out the phrases listed below. * "Zeo Ranger 1 – Pink!" * "Zeo Ranger 2 – Yellow!" * "Zeo Ranger 3 – Blue!" * "Zeo Ranger 4 – Green!" * "Zeo Ranger 5 – Red!" Golden Staff Trey of Triforia and Jason Lee Scott used the powers of the Golden Staff, accompanied by their own Gold Ranger morpher to turn into the Gold Ranger. Trey and Jason's morphing call is "It's Morphin Time!" * "Gold Ranger Power!" Turbo Morphers Turbo Morphers are wrist-mounted devices modelled after an automatic transmission gear panel. The Turbo Rangers would call out "Shift Into Turbo", activate the Morphers by inserting and turning a special key, than proceed to proclaim the following phrases. Please note that the phrases listed below were only used by the original Turbo Ranger team, and were discarded once the senior Turbo Rangers recruited their replacements. * "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" * "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" * "Dune Star Turbo Power!" * "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" * "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Astro Morphers Astro Morphers are wrist mounted gadgets worn by the five core Space Rangers, developed on KO-35; utilized for morphing and communication. With a cry of "Let's Rocket!", the rangers open up their morphers to reveal a keypad, and punch in "335" then "Eject" to morph. Digimorpher The Digimorpher is a cell-phone-based morpher used by the Silver Ranger. Similar to the other rangers he shouts "Let's Rocket!", but he enters the digits "1580", which spell out "Mega", to morph. This is the first morpher to be in the shape of a cell phone, a feature which will be used many times later by other ranger teams. Transmorphers Transmorphers are wrist-mounted devices that feature a dial set to one of the five ranger colors. They were used by the Galaxy Rangers. Once the Transmorphers were activated with a cry of "Go Galactic!" and a button on the bottom panel was pressed, the wearers would become the Galaxy Rangers. These dials were created from and look similar to the Quasar Sabers. They allow quick access to the ranger's powers without carrying their swords around in the open. Magna Defender Morpher The morpher that the Magna Defender uses is more like one of the Zeonizer morphers, as it is a two piece combination device that transforms the user into the Magna Defender. It was wielded by Mike Corbett when the original Magna Defender was killed. He would shout "Magna Power" to transform. Rescue Morphers The Rescue Morphers are the first morphers created solely by Earth technology, without the help of alien beings or mysticism. Developed by the Lightspeed organization and given to five hand-picked individuals who would become the Lightspeed Rangers. After crying out "Lightspeed Rescue!", the rangers open their morphers and utilize a four-digit keypad to morph. These again resemble the Astro Morphers in design, though look more compact and modern. Titanium Morpher Used by Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger. To activate the morpher, Ryan calls out "Titanium Power!", opens up the panel on the morpher, and presses the activation button. Chrono Morpher Chrono Morphers are created by Time Force and usually used by select officers such as Alex and the Time Force Rangers. The Chrono Morphers can display holographic images and imprint the DNA of the wearer so that only the person in question, or someone with similar DNA, can use them to morph by calling "Time for Time Force!". These morphers are unique in the respect that if one was inactive, the others were as well. Initially the Red Ranger's Chrono Morpher was active, but upon being separated from its previous owner Alex, it needed to be reactivated in order for the Chrono Morphers Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip acquired to imprint their DNA. They are small devices that are much more sleek and modern looking than most other incarnations, and are activated by touch. Quantum Morpher Worn by Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians to become the Quantum Ranger, this morpher was originally lost in the prehistoric era, though uncovered later in an archealogical dig. Because the morpher is somewhat older than the Chrono Morphers, it does not use a DNA imprint, Instead, it uses voice recognition software and is set to Eric's voice, only activated by a command of "Quantum Power!" by Eric or someone who sounds like him. Growl Phone The Growl Phone is the phone-based morpher of the five core Wild Force Rangers, activated with the cry of "Wild Access!". It also works as a communicator and features miniature robot and animal modes. The Growl Phones are gold with ranger-colored trim on the phones' animal figureheads. Lunar Caller The Lunar Caller is another phone-based morpher granted to Merrick by his purified Wild Zords and stored on a wrist-mounted brace. It is blue with sliver trim and shaped like a wolf's head. Like the other rangers with Growl Phones, Merrick also cries "Wild Access" to morph. Wind Morphers The Wind Morphers are wrist-mounted devices given to three chosen teenagers of the Wind Ninja Academy. Each contain a Power Disc which, upon calling out "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!", requires a simple spin to allow the Ninja Storm Rangers to morph. The Wind Morphers can also fire laser beams. Thunder Morphers The Thunder Morphers are modelled after a Rhino and Stag Beetle respectively, these belong to the Thunder Rangers, who are a member of the Thunder Ninja Academy. The Power Discs used to power these morphers are hidden and accessed by lifting up the wings of the beetle. The Thunder Ranger duo cry out "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" before morphing. Samurai Cyclone Morpher The Samurai Cyclone Morpher is the Green Samurai Ranger's morphing device and materializes from the Samurai Amulet he wears around his neck, after which he calls "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" to access his Ranger powers. It is in the shape of a fist sized green ball. Dino Morphers The Dino Morphers are used by the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Rangers. Each one is powered by a Dino Gem and adorned with a "Dino Plate" modelled after each ranger's respective creature. To morph, the rangers simply flip the Dino Plate and call out "Dino Thunder, Power Up!". When Conner transforms into the Triassic Ranger, his Tyranno Plate turns gold. Brachio Morpher The Black Dino Ranger's morphing device, powered by the Black Dino Gem. It is activated when Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver calls out "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" then inserts and turns a screwdriver. This morpher also allows Tommy to call upon the Dinozords. Drago Morpher The White Dino Ranger's morphing device, initially granted to him when the evil White Dino Gem bonded with and corrupted him. Primarily activated with the call of "White Ranger, Dino Power!", although the morphing call has varied at least twice. Trent's morpher is unique as when he activates it, he does not have to do any hand motions. He simply presses the activation panel. Delta Morphers The Delta Morphers are the morphers used by the S.P.D. B-Squad. This device contains 5 functions, separated by 3 different tabs: * Morph: The "Change" option on the Delta Morphers transforms the cadets into their Ranger costumes with the morphing call "S.P.D Emergency!" * Power Up to S.W.A.T. Mode: When the Rangers activate the "Change" option while morphed and call for it, their S.W.A.T. armor appears. * Communicator: The "Phone" option serves as basic communication allowing the Rangers to contact each other or the Academy, as well as summon the Delta Runners. * Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. * Containment Mode: If a criminal is charged Guilty, this subsection of "Judge" will blast him with Anti-Matter Fusion, sealing him in a Containment Card and making transportation of the detainee a non-issue These morphers are unique in many ways, as they have many more functions than most morphers, and have the ability to make anyone who wields them into a Power Ranger, even against their will. The morphing call for all delta morpher's is "S.P.D. Emergency!" Patrol Morpher A morpher wielded by Commander Anubis "DoggIE" Cruger. The Shadow Ranger's morpher looks exactly the same as the Delta Morphers and has the same functions, but is colored black. It however does not enable Commander Cruger to access S.W.A.T mode HE CALLS "SPD EMERGENCY" Omega Morpher The Omega Ranger's morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: * Electro Mode: The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. * Blast Mode: Allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shockwave. * Power Mode: Similar to Muscle Mode, Power Mode increases the Omega Ranger's strength. * Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. * Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase his speed at will. * Lightbeam Mode: The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy. Finishing move. * Charged-Up Mode: The Omega Rangers can strengthen his stats. * Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes Kat Morpher The Kat Morpher is a red and white Delta Morpher with a 60-minute time limit issued to Dr. Kat Manx by Supreme Commander Birdie. With it, Kat temporarily donned the guise of the Kat Ranger. Her morphing call is "S.P.D, Emergency." Mystic Morphers Again like the Wild Force morphers, the Mystic Morphers are cell phones, which morph the rangers with the call of "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and can perform spells via various digit-based codes that are entered into the keypad. They were originally magic wands, but Udonna changed them to suit the rangers' liking. To use their Legend powers, the Rangers must call out "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" Snow Staff Udonna's own variant MagiStaff and her personal weapon while morphed. It's somewhat like the Red Ranger's Sword in length, but its "blade" is not used as such. It is capable of releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place and firing energy blasts. When Koragg defeated Udonna in battle, he stole the Snow Staff and took it to the Pit where he kept it as his trophy. Koragg once used the Staff to somehow contact Nick by way of magical telepathy, creating a two-way telepathic connection which they can both use without the Snow Staff. When Udonna was captured and held captive in the Underworld, she was able to channel herself in ranger form through the Snow Staff and assist the other rangers in defeating Morticon. It was stolen from Necrolai by Leelee, who returned it to Clare in order to save Udonna after being captured, allowing Udonna to once again become the White Mystic Ranger. Solar Cell Morpher Daggeron's morphing device is a cellphone/ticket puncher hybrid. Daggeron can also use the Solar Cell Morpher in conjunction with a variety of magical cards in order to cast various spells. Just like the other Rangers, Daggeron also calls out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" to morph. Wolf Warrior Morpher This morpher is a red variant of the Mystic Morphers and is used by Leanbow after he was purified. Leanbow also cries out "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" to morph into the Wolf Warrior. Overdrive Trackers The Overdrive Trackers are the Operation Overdrive Ranger's morphers which keep with the cell phone theme and serve a much more utilitarian purpose than other morphers. The Trackers enable the rangers to morph, execute commands by using the turbo wheel, decode messages by using the black light and state the precious level of an object by scanning it. Once Will was able to transport the rangers back to the command center by pressing a button on the tracker. The Overdrive Trackers are used by spinning the turbo wheel, usually against the sleeve or arm, however this can be done in different ways, such as when a ranger morphed by spinning it on a bullet or sword. The morphing call is "Overdrive Accelerate!" Mercury Tracker The Mercury Tracker is a device used by Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. It is a wrist-mounted device that appears to be somewhat modelled after the Astro Morpher, and is activated by flipping open the clear lid and pressing the activation panel. His morphing cry is also "Overdrive Accelerate!" Behind the Scenes The only two Morphers to not have a Japanese counterpart in Super Sentai are the Magna Defender Morpher and the Titanium Morpher. The Magna Defender Morpher is simply a repainted version of the Dairanger's Aura Morpher. Mike Corbett's sentai counterpart did not have a morpher. The Titanium Morpher belongs to the Titanium Ranger, a completely American-made superhero. Power Morpher Parodies and References * The Mighty Moshin Emo Rangers, which is an emo parody of the Power Rangers, use special wristbands as morphers to call on their "Emo Powers." They transform by crossing there arms, giving the sign of the corna, and calling out there emo ranger names. * In the videogame Viewtiful Joe, the main character, Joe, uses a V-Watch to transform into his "Viewtiful" counterpart. He does this by shouting out "Henshin-A-Go-Go Baby!" (Henshin is a Japanese term for transformation). The Viewtiful Joe counterpart is modeled after an almagation of a Red Ranger and Kamen Rider (A show similar to Power Rangers), with a long pink scarf and open faceplate which closes during a boss fight.